Nur Hassliebe oder Mehr?
by xAmizax
Summary: Die Fortsetztung von "Hassliebe ist doch die schönste Liebe". Also eine KakuzuxHidan FF


Yay! Ich hab es geschafft die Fortsetzung von „Hassliebe ist doch die schönste Liebe" zu schreiben! *freu* das Ganze ist echt lang und wird deswegen in 2 Kapis unterteilt…das Erste ist noch Jugendfrei, das 2 wird dann echt nur LemonxD (und basiert auf einem echt perversen RPGxD) Na dann, viel Spaß^^

Die laute Musik dröhnte in seinen Ohren und es war so stickig das ihm das Atmen schwerfiel. Kakuzu seufzte genervt. ´Diese Party ist doch echt zum kotzen!` Dachte er sich. Der Leader hatte es für angemessen befunden eine Party zu Konans Geburtstag zu schmeißen und das war herausgekommen: mit dem hart zusammengekratzten Geld hatten sie einen völlig überteuerten Club gemietet. ´Absolute Geldverschwendung!` Dachte er und seufzte. Das Beste war ja noch, dass die doofen Arschlöcher von Clubvermietern sich dachten, dass diese kleine Gruppe von zehn Leuten doch keinen ganzen Clubraum brauchte und kurzerhand hatten sie noch eine Hochzeitsfeier mitreingelassen. Er sah sich um. Die Hochzeitsgäste ließen sich volllaufen und nahmen den ganzen Clubraum in Beschlag- es waren ja auch immerhin circa 50 Gäste! Nervig! Etwas über die Hälfte waren Frauen in engen Cocktailkleidern und die männlichen Gäste trugen offensichtlich sündhaft teure Anzüge. Kakuzu schnaubte angewidert. ´Da hab ich meinen Mundschutz mal im Hauptquartier gelassen und dann so was!` Er wurde immer wütender. ´Mich juckt es gerade diese dummen Gaffer umzubringen! Aber nein, das sind die nicht wert!` Seine Blick schweifte weiter zur Bar und da stand ER!

Hidan sah absolute heiß aus! Er hatte eine enge graue Hose mit riesen großen Taschen am Arsch an, eine halb offenes, Blut rotes Hemd was im Kontrast mit seinem bleichen, muskulösem Oberkörper stand hing locker aus der Hose und schwarze Schuhe machten das Outfit perfekt. Seine Haare waren, wie immer, mit viel Haar Gel zurück zurückgekämmt und seine violetten Augen leuchteten. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt sich mit Konan (im engen Cocktailkleid mit Akatsuki-Muster) zu unterhalten und schien die vielen Blicke zu ignorieren. Er wurde von Frauen die, praktisch sabberten, angegafft und von ihren Begleitern mit bösen Blicken durchbohrt. Einer guckte besonders böse- anscheinend der Bräutigam- und Kakuzu schlenderte zu ihm herüber. Kakuzu hielt direkt hinter ihm an. Der Andere bemerkte ihn gar nicht, so sehr war er mit böse gucken beschäftigt. ´Mensch! So unscheinbar bin ich nicht! Dieser kleine Hosenscheißer dreht sich jetzt um oder es wird ihm schlecht gehen!` Der Bräutigam drehte sich nicht um. Kakuzu reichte es; er tippte ihn auf die Schulter und der Andere fuhr herum. „Was denn?" Fragte er barsch. Als er Kakuzu näher betrachtete und ihn als nicht zu seiner Hochzeitsfeier zugehörig klassifizierte, nahm sein Gesicht einen herablassenden Ausdruck an. Hochnäsig fragte er: „Was wollen sie denn? Wollen sie sich bei mir beschweren? Glauben sie mir, ich hätte auch lieber den Clubraum nur für mich und meine Partygäste!" Kakuzu zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach ist dem so?" Fragte er schlicht. „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Bürschchen!" Der Bräutigam guckt erstaunt und wurde dann puterrot. Aufgebracht fragte er: „Na was wollen sie dann von mir? Außerdem, habe ich ihnen erlaubt mich zu Duzen?!"

„Das nehme ich mir so heraus da ich etwas älter als du bin", antwortete Kakuzu entspannt, „Aber kommen wir doch auf mein eigentliches Anliegen zu sprechen."

„Pah! Als ob sie so viel älter sind als ich!" Unterbrach ihn der Anzugträger barsch aber immer noch förmlich.

„Halt den Mund!" Sagte Kakuzu barsch und der Mann wurde bleich, dann rot, hielt aber trotzdem den Mund. „Fahren wir fort. Wie ich sehe, versuchst du den jungen Jashinisten da drüben", er deutete auf Hidan, „Mit deinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Ich muss sagen, dass dein Blick unter Umständen recht Furcht einflößend sein kann, aber ich muss doch sehr bitten nicht meine Mit-Akas so anzustarren. Außerdem hab nur ich das Recht auf den grauhaarigen!" Der Mann wurde wieder blass. Er schien zu ahnen, dass obwohl der Narbenträger höflich war, er es doch außerordentlich ernst meinte und nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war. Trotzdem war er neugierig. „Ein Recht? Das hört sich nach Besitz an! In was für einer Beziehung befinden sie sich? Eine offene Partnerschaft?" Er kicherte herablassend und sah Kakuzu abfällig von unten an. Kakuzus Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Klappe!" Fauchte er und seine Hand legte sich fest um die Kehle des Anderen.

Der Bräutigam wurde noch blasser und stieß ein Paar unartikulierte Laute aus. Kakuzu drückte nur noch fester zu. Der Bräutigam lief langsam blau an. Inzwischen hatten sich mehrere Gäste umgedreht und starrten geschockt auf die Szene vor ihnen. Leises Murmeln war zu hören und bald hatte Kakuzu die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Hochzeitsgäste. Nur die Akatsukis schwatzten noch seelenruhig. Die Menge wurde immer leiser. Der Bräutigam war inzwischen lila angelaufen und eine Frau- bei der es sich anscheinend um die Braut handelte- schluchzte unkontrolliert. Das Schluchzen wurde immer lauter und fing an Kakuzu richtig auf den Sack zu gehen. Er drehte den Kopf und keifte die Braut an: „Halt doch mal die Fresse!" Die Frau zuckte zusammen und verstummte. Die Fäden an seinen Armen züngelten ungeduldig- sie wollten Blut. Kakuzu fing an zu diabolisch zu grinsen. Der inzwischen Indigo farbige Bräutigam starrte wie gebannt auf die züngelnden Fäden und versuchte seine Augen noch weiter aufzureißen, was aber nicht ging, da irgendwann die maximale Augen-aufreiß-Größe bei jedem erreicht ist. Dies war bei dem panischen jungen Herren jetzt der Fall. Kakuzus Blick schweifte umher und blieb an den immer noch ruhig plaudernden Akatsukis hängen. Pain hatte sich zu Konan und Hidan gesellt, Kisame laberte Itachi zu, Zetsu stand bei der einzigen Pflanze im ganzen Raum- einer Venus Fliegenfalle- und schien sich noch unwohler als Kakuzu zu fühlen, Deidara und Sasori stritten mal wieder lauthals darüber was denn nun wirkliche Kunst war und Madara schmiss sich gerade wieder eine dieser bunten Pillen ein. Gerade als Kakuzus Blick weiterwandern wollte, drehte sich das Objekt seiner Begierde um und sah in schief grinsend an. Er sagte kurz noch was zu Konan und Pain wonach die sich auch umdrehten (Konan verdrehte die Augen und Pains blitzten wütend) und schlenderte zu Kakuzu herüber. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die gaffende Menge und blieb vor Kakuzu und dem Bräutigam stehen.

Kakuzu sah Hidan an. Hidan sah zurück. Der Bräutigam hauchte sein Leben aus. Der Kopf fiel ihm in den Nacken und die Augen blickten Blicklos zur Decke. Es gab ein dumpfes Poltern und als Kakuzu sich zur Quelle des Geräusches umdrehte sah er, dass die Braut umgekippt war. „Reife Leistung!" Lobte Hidan und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, „Du hast es mal wieder geschafft die Mehrheit der Anwesenden maßlos zu schocken." Kakuzu löste seinen Würgegriff und sein Opfer plumpste zu Boden. Nun kam auch Pain an und gesellte sich Kopfschüttelnd zu ihnen. „Sehr gut Kakuzu, wirklich sehr gut!" Meinte er sarkastisch und fügte dann hinzu: „Wo du nun schon mal angefangen hast, kannst du's auch zu Ende bringen." Kakuzu nickte und drehte sich zu Hidan. Der verstand und griff in sein geöffnetes Hemd. Er beförderte einen langen, schwarzen Metalstab mit spitzem Ende zu Tage und ließ diesem in seiner Hand rotieren. „Du hast deine Sense wirklich im Versteck gelassen?" Fragte Kakuzu ungläubig und Hidan antwortete trotzig:

„Na und! Was dagegen? Der Leader wollte, dass ich sie da lasse…Arschloch!" Beim Wort ´Sense` schienen die Gäste zu merken, dass es ungemütlich werden würde und fingen an sich langsam in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. „Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" Rief Hidan den Fliehenden zu. Kakuzus Hand schoss vor und der schwere Riegel schob sich vor die Tür. Panische Schreie- Musik in Kakuzus und Hidans Ohren- halten in dem großen Raum gespenstisch wieder und jagten Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Körper. Kakuzu und Hidan waren kurz davor richtig loszulegen, doch sie wurden mal wieder von Pain unterbrochen. „Kakuzu, Hidan, würdet ihr bitte noch warten bis die Anderen durchs Fenster raus sind? Blutspritzer machen sich nicht so gut auf unseren Sachen und von den Schreien vibrieren meine Piercings…Zetsu hat auch schon angedeutet das er sich eher unwohl fühlt." Hidan stöhnte genervt und Kakuzus Fäden züngelten ungeduldig hin und her. Die verängstigten Hochzeitsgäste drängten sich in einer Ecke und Hidan rief hämisch zu ihnen: „Wenn ihr euch zusammenscharrt macht ihr es uns nur einfacher euch zu töten…etwas mehr Verteilung bitte!" Wildes hin und her Gerenne und innerhalb von Sekunden waren überall im ganzen Partyraum die Gäste verteilt. Kakuzu sah in Richtung Fenster und sah gerade noch Pains stacheligen orangenen Haarschopf verschwinden. Dann konnte es ja losgehen!

Völlig verschwitz aber zufrieden traten zwei ominöse Gestalten aus dem Hinterausgang eines angesagten Clubs aus dem noch bis vor Minuten panische Schreie und gurgelnde Laute gekommen waren. Die weiße, oder besser gesagt ehemals weiße Hose, des jungen Mannes war über und über mit dunkel roten Blutspritzen besudelt, genauso wie der komplett freie Oberkörper, Arme und Gesicht. Das graue Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und als er es sich mit einer Hand wieder zurückstrich, hinterließ er rote Schlieren. Sein Begleiter sah nicht besser aus; das schwarze Hemd war zerrissen und sah leicht steif aus, wie als ob etwas dickflüssiges darauf getrocknet wäre, und das lange, dunkel braune Haar hing genauso wirr wie das seines Partners. Das Gesicht war Blut frei, aber eine lange, dunkle Narbe zog sich von den Mundwinkeln ausgehend über die Wangen (sie schien aber schon älteren Datums zu sein) und auch seine ebenfalls schwarze Hose schien unbeschädigt. „Alter war das geil! So ein Erlebnis hatte ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr!" Sagte Hidan und stieß Kakuzu mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Au! Pass gefälligst auf und das mit dem Alter hab ich jetzt auch überhört!" Meckerte Geplagter zurück.

„Wer sagt das ich dich aus Versehen an gestupst hab?!"

„An gestupst?! Ich bin zu deinem Wohl von einem Versehen ausgegangen…" Hidan grinste dreckig. „Zu meinem Wohl? Sorgst du dich um mich? Wie niedlich!"

„Übertreib es nicht! Ich hätte wie immer größte Lust dich zu beseitigen!"

„Wie immer? Wenn du mich fickst scheinst du aber anders zu denken…wie war das das eine Mal? Hiiiiidaaaannn?!" Er äffte Kakuzus Stöhnen nach. Der Kleine grinste hämisch. Kakuzu zuckte mit den Schultern und schien unbeeindruckt. „Was kann ich dafür wenn mein Körper mal die Oberhand hat?"

„Hmmpf!" Hidan drehte sich weg und schien zu schmollen, da Kakuzu von seinen Verführungskünsten unbeeindruckt schien- hatte der Sack schon mal darüber nach gedacht das so was das Selbstbewusstsein verringern konnte?! ´Aber ich hab ja genug davon!` Ermutigte sich Hidan und ging in eine kleine Seitenstraße. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Rief Kakuzu.

„Ins Hauptquartier zurück. Wohin den sonst?!" Antwortete der Schmollende. Kakuzu grinste. „Das ist eine Sackgasse Baka! Zum Hauptquartier geht es da lang" Sprachs und zeigte nach Norden. "Sag ich doch! Ich wollte dich bloß testen!" Hidan schritt straffen Schrittes an dem Taki-nin vorbei und blieb vor einer recht hohen Hauswand stehen. „Ne, oder?! Wir müssen da nicht ernsthaft hoch?!" Kakuzu grinste breit, nickte, nahm Anlauf und lief an der Hauswand hoch. „Wie ich so was hasse!" Murrte Hidan und rannte ebenfalls die fiese Wand hoch. Kakuzu wartete schon schmunzelnd oben. „Wieso grinst du so blöd?!" Wurde er angepflaumt. Ja, wieso grinste er überhaupt? Ihre Beziehung- oder Partnerschaft mit Vorteilen wie sie es zu nennen pflegten- ging jetzt schon fast zwei Monate und er schien wirklich- sehr zu seinem Leidwesen- etwas aufgetaut zu sein. Er lächelte öfter- aber nur wenn er mit Hidan zusammen war. Um schon mal dem Irrtum vorzubeugen, dass sie sich nicht mehr richtig fetzten, dachte er circa einen Monat zurück.

_-Flaschback-_

_Kakuzu lag friedlich auf seinem Bett in dem gemeinsamen Zimmer und las- wie üblich- ein Finanzmagazin. Er war fast völlig entspannt bis Hidan laut fluchend hereinplatzte und sich auf sein Bett schmiss. „So eine verdammte, verfickte Scheiße! So ein olles Sackgesicht! Was erlaubt dieser Arsch sich eigentlich. Ich wer-"_

„_Halt doch mal deine Klappe! Ich lese!" Keifte Kakuzu seinen Partner an. „Was soll das denn überhaupt schon wieder? Hat der große, böse Kisame dem kleinen Hi-chan die Sense weggenommen?" Er guckte Hidan spöttisch an der fast zu explodieren schien._

„_HI-CHAN?! Was erlaubst du dir?! Provozier mich nicht noch mehr! Ich habe RICHTIG schlechte Laune!" Hidan brüllte vor Wut. Kakuzu klatschte sein Magazin auf den Nachttisch. „Jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Was ist denn überhaupt?" Brüllte Kakuzu zurück und setzte sich auf. Hidan zuckte kurz zusammen, motzte aber munter weiter: „Ich soll mich BERUHIGEN?! N Scheiß werde ich tun! Ich beruhige mich zuerst wenn ich meine Rache gekriegt habe!" Kakuzu sprang auf und versetzte Hidan einen Kinnhaken der sich gewaschen hatte. Der Kleine taumelte zurück und klatschte mit einem lauten „Krach" gegen die Wand. Sein Kopf wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und stieß mit einem widerlichen Knacken dagegen. Hidan heulte vor Schmerz auf und dunkles Blut lief die weiße Wand hinunter. Er fluchte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Kakuzu staunte nicht schlecht als er die Dellen sah die Hidans Körper in der Wand hinterlassen hatte. So bekam er auch nicht mit wie Hidan Anlauf nahm und ihn in den Bauch trat._

_ Kakuzu flog die Wand und durch noch eine und noch eine bis er schließlich an dem harten Granit des Hauptquartiers scheiterte. Dort blieb er in Zetsus Öko-Gemüsebeet kurz benommen liegen. Doch dann richtete er sich wieder auf und seine dunkel grünen Augen funkelten wütend. Er sah Hidans hämisches Grinsen und stiefelte auf das nächste Loch zu. Er stieg hin durch und beachtete nicht einmal die Konan die ihn verwirrt anstarrte. Im nächsten Zimmer wurde er von kleinen, gelben Raubtieraugen belustigt beobachtet und eine tiefe Stimme kommentierte: „Na, zankt ihr euch mal wieder…was für ein streitsüchtiges Ehepaar!" Kakuzu knurrte nur als Antwort: „Klappe Kisame!" Die Sharingan-Augen beobachteten Beide nur undurchsichtig wie eh und je. Kakuzu durchquerte den letzten Raum und bekam prompt eine kleine Lehmkugel an den Kopf geworfen mit den Worten: „Wie kannst du es wagen einen Künstler bei der Arbeit zu unterbrechen?!" Dies ignorierte der Angepöbelte aber geflissentlich und stieg durch das letzte Loch, wo er den Jashinisten grob am Hals griff und mit ihm durchs Fenster sprang und ich in den angrenzenden Wald verschleppte. Dort wurde der grau Haarige grob gegen einen Baum gepfeffert wo er dann auch liegen blieb und den Großen undurchsichtig anstarrte. „Na, was willst du jetzt machen? Mich umbringen?" Kakuzu stierte den Jashinisten weiter wütend an. Dann fragte er: „Und was ist jetzt nun eigentlich passiert weshalb dieses Tamtam nötig war?!" Hidan bekam wässrige Augen und blickte zu Boden. „Was denn nun? Fang nicht an zu flennen!"_

„_Ich flenne nicht, abe-"_

„_Aber was?"_

„_Aber Kisame hat", er schnaufte kurz mitleidig auf, „Die Haifresse hat meine Sense aus dem Fenster geschmissen und dann richtig hämisch gelacht!" Kakuzu machte große Augen. „Deswegen war das ganze Gefluche und die Prügelei nötig?! Ich glaub's nicht!" Kakuzus Wut war verflogen und er war echt verblüfft. Hidan sah in trotzig an. „Ja! Ja! Deswegen hab ich mich so aufgeregt!" Hidan sah ehrlich bestürzt aus und Kakuzu brach in Gelächter aus. „Wahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

„_Halt die Fresse!" Meckerte Hidan ihn an und Kakuzu verstummte. „Das ist so was von NICHT lustig!"_

_-Flaschback ende-_

Doch, es war lustig gewesen- sogar sehr. Danach waren sie irgendwie wie sonst geendet: nämlich stöhnend unter jenem Baum. Auch war das mit einer der kuriosesten Momente die Kakuzu mit Hidan erlebt hatte und es waren echt viele davon dabei gewesen. Auch damals unter der Dusche… aber nein! Er schweifte ab! „Hör auf rumzumeckern und beweg deinen Arsch! Der Leader-sama hatte angedeutet das wir heute noch auf Mission gehen und ich will vorher noch duschen!" So machten sie sich über die Dächer und diverse Landstraßen auf zum Hauptquartier. Kakuzu legte ein ordentliches Tempo vor und kurz vor 24:00 Uhr waren sie am Hauptquartier (Es muss dazu gesagt werden das es schon die ganze Zeit Abend/Nacht war^^ Gomen….).

Sie blieben vor dem großen, felsenartigen Eingangstor stehen und Kakuzu formte die nötigen Handzeichen um das Siegel zu lösen und sie zu öffnen. Mit lautem Knirschen bewegte sich der Felsbrocken zur Seite und die _Zonbi Konbi _trat ein. Sie wurden von Pain begrüßt, dessen _Rin´negan_ sie fixierte. „Ihr habt euch aber Zeit gelassen. Ich habe eine Mission für euch!" Mit weit ausholenden Schritten ging ihr Leader in Richtung Arbeitszimmer und dort angekommen, stieß er schwungvoll die Tür auf und pflanzte sich auf seinen Lehnstuhl, hinter dem großen, schweren Holz Schreibtisch. „Na, was wird es diesmal sein? Wieder eine sinnlos-Mission wie beim letzten Mal?" Fragte Hidan und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Halt die Klappe Hidan!" Sagte Kakuzu und stieß Hidan grob mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Hidan verstummte empört und man hätte meinen können, das Pain Kakuzu fast dankend ansah, aber nur fast. Pain kramte kurz in den Papierstapeln auf seinem Tisch und klatschte dann ein Papier vor ihre Nase. „Hier", sagte er kurz angebunden, „Steht alles drauf was ihr wissen müsst. Ich habe keine Zeit euch das alles zu erklären! Ich hab noch einen wichtigen Termin in Amegakure." Mit diesen Worten wurde Kakuzu das Papier in die Hand gedrückt und sie aus dem Büro fortgescheucht. „Der will doch bloß Konan ficken!" Murmelte Hidan und Kakuzu sah ihn strafend an, sagte aber Nix. Kakuzu musste sich nämlich das Lachen echt verkneifen, denn er hatte mehr oder weniger das Gleiche gedacht, nur eben nicht laut. Kakuzu lief voran durch das verwinkelte Hauptquartier und blieb vor ihrem Zimmer stehen um die Tür zu öffnen. Als die Tür nach langem rumfuddeln mit dem Schlüssel endlich auf war, drängelte sich Hidan an Kakuzu vorbei, stellt seine Sense gegen sein Bett, schmiss den Mantel daneben und verschwand ins Bad. ´Na toll! Der braucht bestimmt wieder ewig!` „Hey! Wehe du brauchst lange im Bad- ich will auch noch duschen!" Brüllte Kakuzu Richtung Bad, wo das Gemecker mit einem Brummen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Kakuzu ging auf sein Bett zu und zog sich währenddessen seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn ordentlich auf einen der Beiden Kleiderhacken. Danach legte er sich aufs Bett und nahm sich ein Finanzmagazin und fing an zu lesen. Viel zu lange später, öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad und Hidan, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften und noch nass, stand in der Tür und sah Kakuzu genervt an. „Boa! Liest du schon wieder so'n Scheiß?!" Der Geizhals ignorierte ihn gekonnt und las weiter. „Hallo! Kakuzu…ich rede mit dir!" Nervte Hidan genervt weiter und als immer noch nichts passierte, griff er nach dem Magazin, zog es dem verblüfften Kakuzu aus der Hand, pfefferte es auf den Boden und trat drauf. Nun hatte er Kakuzus ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, der Hidan wütend anstarrte und sich nicht von dem durchtrainierten, nackten und nassen Oberkörper aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. „So, da sich der alte Herr nun loseisen konnte, wollte ich-"

„Alter Herr?! Das hab ich jetzt mal überhört und überhaupt, was könnte wichtiger sein als Geld?!"

„Ähmm..Ich?!" Antwortete Hidan und so Kakuzu schief grinsend an. Der Ältere legte den Kpf schief und sagte dann in fast gelangweiltem Ton: „Wenn du Sex willst, musst du Bescheid sagen." Hidan klappte die Kinnlade herunter; es verblüffte ihn immer noch wie direkt Kakuzu manchmal war- so schamlos war nicht einmal er! Er starrte noch kurz den grinsenden Kakuzu an und gewann dann seine Fassung zurück, schritt auf Kakuzu zu und setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seine Schoß. Er beugte sich vor und schnurrte in Kakuzus Ohr: „So, so…Heute mal wieder sehr direkt? Ach ja, schließ nicht immer von dich auf andere." Kakuzu konnte Hidans Grinsen hören und kniff diesen als Antwort keck in den Hintern. Ein Quieken entfuhr ihm und er rutschte empört auf Kakuzus Schoß herum was diesem ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockte. Hidan hörte dies obwohl Kakuzu sich größte Mühe gegeben hatte das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und nun rutschte Hidan mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen weiter hin und her. Der Taki-nin biss sich so stark auf die Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten und ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal sein Kinn herunterlief, welches von Hidan abgeleckt wurde. Die Zunge des Jashinisten zeichnete Kakuzus Lippen nach und legte seine Arme um sein Opfer. ´Opfer? Nein! Ich will nicht sein Opfer sein…hier bin ich der Seme!` Dachte Kakuzu sich und küsste Hidan gierig. Hidan erwiderte den Kuss verlangend und es entbrannte ein feuriger Zungenkuss. Kakuzu fing an mit den Fingernägeln über Hidans Rücken zu fahren und der violett äugige- dessen Augen geschlossen waren- verkrallte sich in die dunkel braunen Haare. Kakuzus Hand war kurz davor, Hidan das Handtuch von der Hüfte zu ziehen, als die Tür aufging und ein großer Mann mit blauer Haut, gelben Raubtieraugen und dunkel blauen Haaren und freiem Oberkörper in den Raum blickte. Kisame legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Na, wieder beim rummachen? Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber der Leader hat gesagt ihr sollt euren Arsch aus dem HQ bewegen und endlich die Mission beginnen. Guck mich nicht so böse an Kakuzu…kümmere dich lieber um deinen Hochroten Partner!" Kisame brach in Gelächter aus, drehte sich um und ließ die Tür zurück in Schloss fallen. Hidan richtete sich umständlich auf und sah an sich herunter. „Ach fuck! Scheiße! Diese dumme Haifresse!" Fluchte er und sah dann Kakuzu an, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Das ist echt NICHT lustig! Ich hab ein verfickt ernsthaftes Problem!" Kakuzu zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf. „Dickes Ding, geh mal runter von mir! Und gegen dein Problem hilft eine kalte Dusche", sagte er und piekte Hidan in die Seite, der murrend aufstand und zurück ins Bad tapste. Kakuzu schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. ´Ganz kalt lässt mich so was aber auch nicht…zum Glück bin ich nicht so leicht erregbar wie Hidan. Kisame hatte aber auch ein beschissenes Timing!` Er rappelte sich auf und las sich das Missionspapier durch. Nach Otogakure sollte es also gehen. Hidan trat wieder aus dem Bad, zitterte etwas und zog sich schnell an. Er hasste die Kälte! Kaum waren beide fertig, gingen sie los denn bis Oto war es noch ein weiter weg.

So, das 2 Kapi kommt auch bald on^^


End file.
